Storing and transmitting content, such as songs, video, and other data in digital form has become commonplace as the use of various electronic devices is more ubiquitous, and as delivery of such digital content becomes more convenient. Distributing digital content to users may pose security issues, including confidentiality and copyright protection issues. Various methods of data encryption have been developed to offer secure methods of authorized storing and transportation of digital content to users.
Conventional digital rights management systems expose security holes that are frequently used by attackers to invade the security system, which may result in illegally obtaining digital content. The security layers for media, such as DVDs and Blu-ray discs, have various defects that allow attackers to obtain the encryption key with relative ease. For example, with conventional encryption methods, the memory block that stores the encryption key to the encrypted content is often not protected. As a result, memory snooping attacks may result in the encryption key being discovered. Attackers often scan memory blocks within the hardware that decrypts such content to search for the encryption key.
Once the encryption key is discovered, the digital content may be accessed and/or copied by unauthorized parties. Because the storage media (e.g., DVDs) often are mass produced, each media device may include the same encryption key for identical digital content. As a result, once one attacker is able to “crack” the DVD and obtain the encryption key, the attacker can easily share the encryption key for others to do the same for their copies. In addition, if the security layer is compromised for one of the media devices, it may be difficult to ascertain information regarding the offending media device or the user using the conventional encryption methods.